The Long Memory
The Long MemoryThe World of RWBY: The Official Companion is Ozma's current weapon of choice and is most well known for belonging to Ozpin. Following Ozpin's death, Oscar Pine began to wield the weapon. He has used it in several incarnations after he stopped using his Staff. Its capabilities are unknown, but it is stated as being able to "store time" in the Volume 3 Commentaries.Volume 3 DVD Cast Commentary Chapter 12 Exactly what this means is not elaborated upon. Description The Long Memory is a long cane that doubles as a walking stick. Its handle is embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard that reaches down the bottom of the handle. The larger area at the bottom of the handle contains small gold-colored gears. The shaft of the cane has a gray-black coloration and appears to be square in shape as opposed to most canes which have a round shaft. Ozpin has used the cane for mobility, as he is seen using it whenever he walks around Beacon. However, he has also been seen not to need it for support, and he held it like a sword when confronting Cinder Fall in "Heroes and Monsters". During "End of the Beginning", Ozpin is briefly seen fighting against Cinder with The Long Memory. Primarily, he uses it as a bludgeoning weapon, striking Cinder at incredible speeds and using it to parry her blows. He also uses it to generate a spherical protective force field by striking it into the ground. This field gives off violent arcs of energy and is able to temporarily withstand Cinder's use of the Fall Maiden's power. After Ozpin's disappearance, The Long Memory is apparently left behind. Qrow Branwen carries it in the post-credit sequence of the episode. In the post-credit sequence of "No Safe Haven" Qrow gives The Long Memory to Oscar Pine after the latter asked for it back. In the process, it is shown to be capable of retracting entirely into its own handle. The cane has also been shown to be able to extend to a shorter length, to match Oscar's stature. Despite its supple design, The Long Memory is absurdly durable, capable of blocking hits from a Lightning Dust-enhanced Hazel Rainart without any discernible damage despite Hazel's overwhelming physical strength. In addition, it is also capable of deflecting Fire Dust projectiles from Stalwart during their battle. The Long Memory is also able to allow its user to use magic, as seen in "The Enemy of Trust". After James Ironwood shoots Oscar off the edge of the vault, depleting him of his Aura, Ozpin speaks to him, prompting him to grab the cane and hold down on the handle. This causes the gears in the cane to glow gold, allowing Oscar to conjure an energy barrier around himself to survive his fall. History The Long Memory was built by Ozma himself during one of his previous incarnations and has been used by at least two incarnations before its first appearance. This makes the cane at least, a few centuries old. References Category:Weapons Category:Items